Mine to Claim
by Darkmaster2
Summary: Kijuju was a set up. A trap designed to lure Chris to his final test. Now everything has changed. Six billion cries of agony sounded across the world birthing a new balance. And Chris is now forced into this new world by his oldest foe. For what purpose?
1. Changes

Mine to Claim  
Chapter One - Changes  
fResident Evil fanfic

* * *

The soft sound of typing could be heard throughout the room. Only the glow coming from the computer screen was seen in the otherwise dark room. A pair of gloved hands effortlessly moving back and forth across the keyboard seeming to make quick work of the files open as the mouse darted around the screen both closing and bringing hidden windows to the forefront of attention. Occasionally, there would be a small pause in the steady rhythm. For a moment the room would go completely silent before the clicking of the keys started again. Black sunglasses were set down beside the screen during one of these moments of silence.

The pauses weren't because the figure typing was thinking. No, he was listening to his surroundings. For a signal that his efforts have not been a waste, but each time he stopped to listen there was only silence whispering in his ear. How long would it take? It should have happened already, shouldn't it?

The man turned his head cracking his neck followed by a roll of the shoulder. Patience was required for this part. That was the only problem with lab tests. They couldn't predict how long of a wait he was in for. A test tub was one thing but the body was another, especially one that belonged to such a stubborn subject.

It didn't matter how long it took…

All that matter was that it worked…

The chair swiveled as the man turned to stand. A hand came up to smooth back the blonde locks atop his head as the man moved away from the computer to the other side of the room. Pulling another chair from the wall he sat by the side of a bed.

More silence followed, crimson gold eyes turned to the heart monitor on the left and the flat line that seemed to taunt him fearlessly. Those inhuman orbs stared back and while the man's face was expressionless, as if nothing fazed him, those eyes showed something darker.

Stripping off a glove, long elegant fingers traced the wires from the machine to the electrodes placed across another body that lay on the bed before him. Though it was dark his eyes took in what little light like an animal's, allowing him to see remarkably well. But he didn't to see… not for this. He knew this body perfectly as it belonged to the single best example of how strong, and annoying, a human's will to survive could be.

The sheets of the bed were pulled down to the body's waist. This was to fully see the extent of the chest. Those watchful eyes studied the exposed torso closely and fingers moved from the wires to follow the lines of all the well-toned muscles. They paused at the center and a smirk crossed the man's features.

Why? This was the first sign that all the waiting would pay off. Fingers touched the spot and the man tilted his head almost seeming to recall a distance memory.

He remembered being in a similar situation once, it had been unpleasant but necessary. Now he was in the position to see the act first hand without any distractions.

His hand ghosted up the body to the throat, grasping it tightly for a moment before letting go and feeling the pulse point. Still nothing, how frustrating.

"It would seem that even in death you delay the inevitable." The words rolled off his tongue smoothly with the subtlety of an accent. Arrogant, confident, cryptic, seductive… dangerous were just a few undertones that together made up that potent poison for the ears.

Eye traveling to that peaceful expression on the other's face, it brought a sense of triumph knowing the owner of the body was finally silent and could cause no more trouble. The encounter that had ended that life, for the moment, kept replaying in his mind over and over like a favorite day dream. Indeed, it was something long overdue after all the carefully laid plans that were dashed, after all the times he had this one within his grasp only to lose sight of his target through some stroke of bad luck… there he had been, standing over the body of his fallen rival.

Standing suddenly he turned away tired of the silence that had been pleasant at first but now was beginning to chafe that seemingly endless patience he possessed. Never in his life did he think the day would come where he actually wanted to hear that voice again. The blonde left the room for a moment only to return within a few minutes with a fresh bottle of water.

Sitting back at the computer he went back to work going through status reports. Stage one was completed and on schedule no less, but there was still so much to be done. He should be out seeing that all the preparations were going according to plan, checking the status of the surface. The list seemed endless, but it all had to wait. He didn't dare leave the room for too long.

* * *

Valves deep inside the dormant chest opened but nothing moved.

…lub…

The valves opened again and this time the whole right heart pumped but the lungs weren't functioning yet. Without the lungs exchanging gas, ...the circuit was left incomplete.

…lub…

The muscles clenched again with the added force of the veins that brought the blood to the heart for oxygenation put more pressure for the lungs to start.

…dub….

Then suddenly the left heart started pushing what blood it still contained out into the body via the arteries.

…lub-dub…

The two sides pushed together restoring blood circulation. All that was left was those damned lungs, without which the brain wouldn't be able to come back and the reactivating muscles would starve soon after life was restored. All that seemed to be left was for the heart to keep pressuring the lungs with rising carbon dioxide levels.

…lub-dub…

Fingers twitched as blood arrived to the cool flesh. Throughout the upper body muscles moved as if jabbed by unseen hands. As expected, the muscles almost immediately started to suffocate. There wasn't any way around it, without air the body was doomed to a short rebirth.

…lub-dub…

Air was sucked in through still lips filling the lungs to nearly full capacity. Not sure what made them function out of the blue, but now there was nothing stopping the brain from coming alive again.

Revival at this point was mostly focused on everything above the waist. Something within the flesh seemed to concentrate on the body's core knowing that the arms and legs could take care of themselves. Once heat was generated within the chest everything else would follow.

…lub-dub…

The face that had been so serene in death's embrace stirred.

…lub-dub…

Arms clutched the sheets as the head shot up off the bed. Eyes wide open as the chest heaved heavily as if coming up from being held under water. The sudden increased air flow made the heart speed up.

* * *

The crackle of plastic called for a pause from the blonde at the computer. His eyes shifted to the water bottle next to him but it was as he left it. The crackle continued until it was followed by a soft thud.

Cat like eyes slowly turned to the heart monitor. They narrowed at the sight of the once flat line now rising in steady waves. He could see a crushed water bottle on the floor; it had been forgotten during a previous session of waiting by the bed.

From the floor those eyes followed the wires from the heart monitor to the bed where a pleasant surprise stared back at him. The previously still body was now sitting up supported on one arm while the other flexed experimentally, testing dormant muscles and nerve endings.

The eyes on the awakened man were staring off in the blonde's direction but they weren't really looking at him. He only knew that by the constant blinking and narrowing of the other's eyes.

_He's trying to focus, _he thought to himself taking in the sight. It was a little disappointing really. During his own awakening his senses hadn't been so delayed coming back. The corner of his mouth twitched, _Still so slow to catch on, aren't you… _

"Chris…"

Unfocused eyes darted to meet his and he saw in satisfaction the fog burn off leaving those orbs clear and sharp. He remembered those eyes very well and all the emotions that had flashed in them over the years. Already he could see the change taking effect on them. What he remembered to be a rich shade of brown was bleeding to a more animalistic golden hue and the pupil shifted to become elliptical.

There was something unsettling about the way they watched him. It was hard to pinpoint but this man, Chris, was giving him a look he'd never seen before, unsure of the surroundings and yet completely dangerous. The man at the computer gave a low growl as a realization hit him.

It wasn't Chris watching him at all. If it had been, the silence would have been over long ago. This could very well complicate things. If it wasn't Chris then what was it? He looked back at the water bottle on the floor then to the one as his side. Taking notice of how those gold eyes followed his gaze and seemed to take interest on the bottle. Picking it up he started to unscrew the cap and brought the mouth of the bottle to his lips. His observer seemed to visible tense at the sight, mouth opening as if to say something before closing again.

He gestured with his other hand at the bottle, "You want this?" He asked tipping the bottle up and taking some of the fluid into his mouth but not swallowing. He was answered with silence and glare from his onlooker.

Standing he made his way back over to the chair he'd been in moments ago, keeping in mind to move slowly so not to stir up Chris. The closer he got the more he seemed to notice more about this man. For starters, even though Chris was sitting up mostly his legs seemed to be immobile or this 'Chris' didn't know how to move them.

As he sat down again he noted the other leaning away while giving him a suspicious look. The man tilted his head to one side watching the creature in front of him. Those new gold of eyes looked at him like a child would, so unsure of whether or not they were on the same side.

Water sloshed around as the bottle was held out just enough to communicate the offer. Chris looked down at the bottle but was hesitant to take it. Perhaps there was more of the real Chris behind those glowing orbs than originally thought.

A hand rose up from the bed poised to take the bottle as the arm acting to support the torso from falling over shuffled behind the back.

The hand shot out and took hold… of the blonde's collar.

Irritation flashed his eyes but kept his expression schooled. Their eyes met for a moment and he got the sense that Chris was under the belief there was more to be had then what was shown. With a not so gentle yank he was pulled forward.

A very hungry mouth crashed into him and he was met with a prying tongue running over the line of his lips wanting to be let in. It took a bit of time but soon the tongue was pushing its way into the other's mouth. Once opened Chris started draining off the water that was still within the other man's mouth.

While the sudden turn of events had been unexpected to say the least, he refused to let that bother him. Harder then it sounded considering he had the tongue of his rival forcing its way into his mouth. What was more confusing was his own reaction. On contact it was like something inside him just rushed to the surface whispering from the back of his mind 'give him what he wants, feed it, nurture it'.

This 'Chris' was nothing but the virus in control. Now that the body had come back from the brink of annihilation all those annoying limitations came back in full force. Right now the virus was trying to deal with the worst of them all, complete dehydration, by taking in as much fluid as it could to redress the balance.

Even if it meant taking it from someone else's mouth.

Deciding that this moment had gone on quite long enough he tried to pull his head back and when this didn't work he bit the offending tongue hard. Chris hissed withdrawing immediately as a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Gold eyes glared at the other darkly before snatching the bottle of water away and shoving the other back into his chair.

The blonde growled as well at the rough treatment. Reaching up he wiped his mouth and spat to the side trying to the other's taste out of his mouth.

The crackle of plastic returned as Chris downing the precious fluid in a greedy fashion. A drop escaped following the path the drop of blood had left on the skin. They two mingled for a while before dripping down the man's chest, weaving between the electrodes still stuck to him.

The bottle fell from Chris's lips with a relieved sigh. It was such a wonderful feeling of the cold liquid running down the throat and into his stomach leaving a pleasantly cool sensation in its wake. His eyes were somewhere between half lidded and closed just enjoying the feeling through his body. Leaning back Chris fell back into his original position on the pillow.

Looking at the heart monitor the blonde could see that Chris had gone back to sleep by the slowing of his heart rate. Standing up he moved back to the computer staring at the screen for a moment before opening another document and resumed typing.

The waiting game had started again it seemed. At least now he knew Chris would eventually wake up as planned.

If that was the case though then he should cherish the silence while it lasted.

* * *

And there you have it!  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
You have no idea how scared I've been about posting this. I apologize if this chapter was a little hard to read. I am in the habit of not saying a character's name until someone else within the story says it first.

This is my version of what COULD have happened in RE5 if Capcom hadn't been hell bent on killing Wesker. Chapter 2 will explain how all this all happened. Keep in mind this will be a WeskerxChris story so if you don't like that pairing please go somewhere else.

Thank you to Rheth-Sheth and MyraHellsing for helping me edit this.


	2. Trap Part 1

"Oh wow. I honestly am shocked by the awesome reviews I got for Chapter 1. So quick too! Thank you guys so much for showing interest in this. Makes the work put into it pay off even more."

That was what I wanted to say over a year ago. Sorry I've been gone so long. My original intention was to post every month but A LOT of things have been going on. I won't go into any detail because I don't want to come off like I'm all about excuses. Let's just say everything from computer viruses to a death in the family has happened.

Well, how about I step aside and let you guys move on to what you really came for, hmm?

Without further ado, I present to you…

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Just the desire to see how to things could have been.

* * *

Mine to Claim  
Chapter 2 – Trap  
~Part 1~

_Italics_ – Flashback/ Thoughts

* * *

It was so quiet and so dark. He had no idea where he was. It felt like he wasn't moving at all but he knew his feet weren't on any kind of ground. Whether he was standing or on his back he didn't know.

'How long have I been here? What was this place?' He found himself asking only to find that while his lips moved no sound came out.

Just as those thoughts entered his mind, they seemed to vanish. In their place was a numb feeling that seemed to take over everything. He didn't care where he was. He didn't care that he couldn't remember what he had been doing before this.

Cares, obligations, loyalties and fears were all gone from his mind leaving him hollow and void of anything. All he wanted to do was continue on floating in this darkness and allow it to swallow him. All this nothingness inside was beginning to make him sink deeper.

At moments he could hear what he thought were voices echoing from the abyss but the stillness of his mind urged him to leave them unanswered.

All this emptiness moved to a strange beat that could be compared to the riding in the back of a car and falling asleep. His eyes drifted closed. At least, he thought they had. Either way, it was still dark around.

At the same time there was a second figure lurking within the darkness. It was moving along the ground rather than simply floating. Moving with a purpose towards the first man like a great cat stalking its prey. It was soundless as it drew in closer with a proud look shining in its eyes, knowing the search was over and its prize was just entering arms reach.

The shadowy figure's hand touched the floating man's chest none too gently. The rough contact was like placing a fork in an electrical outlet… it was painful in the way it seemed to flow through his chest following the path of the blood vessels deep in the flesh. The severe discomfort burned away the nothingness and brought him out of the downward spiral that would have left him beyond hope. Everything was rushing back to him all at once blended as one long stream of information far too muddled to make any sense of.

There were faces flashing in his mind like an old film strip. Some were quick, gone as fast as they came, like the image of what could have been a hospital room where a young woman sat holding a newborn wrapped in a light pink blanket. Behind her was a man leaning over her shoulder to see the baby. They looked so proud and happy to have their family grow once more. There hadn't been a force on earth that could have darkened such a joyous moment.

As the image faded back into memory the hospital appeared again but this time the thoughts of warmth and safety had frozen over and shattered like glass. The newborn baby had long since grown up and was sitting across from him in the waiting room. She was shaking with fear as the clock ticked away. A similar feeling crept through his heart as they awaited word from the surgeon. The image jumped some time a head where it appeared that he has moved to sit beside her. She had a hold on one of his hands, squeezing so tightly there was a glimpse of white in her knuckles. Cheeks flushed, eyes puffy… she has been crying but his own remain dry in an effort to remain strong for her.

And the image jumps, the girl, what was her name?

…_Claire…_

Oh, that's right. How could he have forgotten that even for a moment?

Claire was leaning on him, her head against his shoulder. She was still holding his hand tightly as he used his other to hold her head close in a soothing gesture as if to say 'I'm here for you'. The moment was cut short by the sound of footsteps and the solemn voice that sounded from the entrance to the operating room. They both looked up and stood at the sound of their names. They followed the lead surgeon away from earshot of anyone else. It was there the last fiber of their control over their emotions broke. One freak accident had taken the most important people in their lives away. Claire was shaking again as she slid out of his grip and dropped to the floor as a new wave of tears fell. He made no move toward his sister. He couldn't, he was frozen. All he could do was stare at the surgeon's blood stained scrubs as his mind replayed those horrifying words over and over to the images of his parents from before this moment.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. Their injuries were just too severe. I…" From the tone it was obvious this guy was no stranger to giving bad news but something about this moment makes his voice crack, "I-I know words will never be enough to sooth this pain but I am sorry… They didn't give up without a fight. They-your parents, didn't want to leave you like this…"

"_Chris, watch out!"_

Something was off. He could still see the doctor's lips moving but the words didn't synch.

"_I expected more of a challenge after all this time Chris."_

The picture turned grey as a hole wear through the image until it was no more. He could hear the voices both familiar and foreign talking all around him. They all spoke as one making it nearly impossible to pick any one out.

"_A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Mr. Redfield."  
"We need to get out of here."  
"…Chris."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Chris? So you're Chris."  
"…You make me proud…"  
"Hey, Chris…"  
"I'll leave this to you…"  
"You can't do this alone."  
"Chris!"_

The voices were as loud as if they were standing beside him. It wouldn't stop; he wanted to cover his ears if only to gain a few moments of silence. It felt like his head was pounding. He blinked to clear his vision he couldn't recall becoming blurry. A figure stood before him watching with a deadly silence only possible in a strange dark place like this. At first, he could only make out the rough shape of what he assumed was a man. As his vision cleared and more detail was gained a thought occurred to him, how was he able to see in this darkest?

It was almost like the darkness couldn't touch the figure. It was afraid of that being and therefore pulled away allowing Chris to see.

There was one detail he soon discovered about this person that created a mix of dark emotions to swell inside him. Here, standing in front of him was someone who looked exactly like him. It WAS him. Every hair, facial structure and just the vibe given off by this man was him, Chris, in every way.

Every detail… but one.

The eyes…

They were all wrong…

Those were far from the expressively rich brown hues he now remembered to have been his own. These were animalistic with the bright golden rim of the iris that lined the elliptical pupil, dangerous from the red that bled from the gold as you moved away from the pupil all together.

There was something about those eyes that Chris knew had haunted him for years. They were a part of a nightmare that embodied all his darkest emotions. Together they clung to his form like the very muscles and skin he was born with. They penetrated down the very fiber of his being. They were apart of him. The side that made him push forward striving to right the wrongs of the world so no one would ever be tormented with nightmares the way he had.

The longer Chris stared into those eyes, the brighter they seemed to glow as the dark vacuum around both him and the doppelganger seemed to shift. Sounds of fighting could be heard echoing as the world around morphed from the endless abyss to a stone ruin. While the main light seemed to be from old fashioned fire lit torches, there was no denying the modernized touches of the otherwise ancient room. He knew this room from one of the quick flashes from his returning memories.

"Your future hinges upon this fight."

A loud crash sounded and, once more, the room changed; now appearing now as a sort of tomb.

It was then Chris realized the viral version of himself had vanished during the shift. He could still feel the warm burn running through his chest spreading like impact waves resonating from the initial point of where the double had touched him.

"Here I am offering you my precious time and you waste it by running around."

Weapons and clothing had been restored as a fog came down over his mind. He was still there inside his own body, but it was as if something had placed him on autopilot. His arms and legs moved, his lips opened to speak but none of this was under Chris' control. He was forced to simply relive these memories from the backseat of his own mind.

* * *

_Adrenaline raced through his veins, feeding the body that miracle drug that took away the pain but also clouded all rational thought leaving only instincts civilized people tend to disregard._

_Leaving only the animal inside._

_Under dangerous situation it was difficult to shut out the animal in favor of rational thought. Chris had found himself in such a predicament as he pushed up against the stone wall. He felt fear as he tried to calm the frantically beating heart in his chest. Taking a deep breath he willed his heart to quiet down as he listened to the space around him. His earpiece would flicker to life whenever the broadcast trigger was touched allowing him snippets of the fight happening elsewhere._

_As he adjusted his hold on the pistol Chris slowly moved to the doorway and peeked out around the corner. It was dimly lit but it was plain as day that the corridor was empty. No sound could be heard to alert him that his pursuer was nearby._

_Worry began to creep into his mind like a cold hand gripping the base of his skull. What if he wasn't being followed at all? What if his partner was left back in the main room facing down both of their superhuman opponents? _

_He reached for his earpiece, "Sheva. Were you able to get away?" Eyes looking up and darting around in a paranoid fashion as he spoke._

"_Chris! Are you okay?" He could hear the adrenaline in her voice as a grunt was heard in the background._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Listen, were you able to hide?" Facing either of their pursuers head on was a bad idea. Tactics needed to change and fast that much they had agreed on._

"_No but Chris something isn't right. Jill won't le-"_

"_Sheva…" All he got was static, "Shit." Chris slammed the side of his fist into the stone. What the hell was going on? Something wrong was stirring and it made his gut twist in an uncomfortable knot. They were so close to ending all this. The one behind this was there somewhere in that maze. There was no going back now. The B.S.A.A. had ordered them to pull out but Chris had gone against orders and now had dragged Sheva into the midst of this old grudge that stemmed from bad blood. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. There was no way in hell Chris would allow that to happen, not again._

_The sound of rock under a heavy boot bounced off the walls from down the corridor._

_Breath held, ears perked up to listening to the footsteps. They were slow but without hesitation as if the world revolved around them. _

"_There's no point in hiding."_

'_Wesker…' Just the mere sound of that voice made him hiss through clenched teeth. Quickly checking the number bullets in the clip and taking a deep breath to steady the mind he retreated back into the room, pressing his back to the wall and waited for the monster in shades to round the corner._

"_Come on out Chris… this is no way to treat an old friend." Chris knew the man was close. He could practically hear the leather of the bastard's gloves stretch and strain as knuckles cracked. The footsteps stop just on the other side of the wall with an annoyed sigh being the only confirmation he needed._

_Chris could feel the adrenaline surge through him again in anticipation of the confrontation he knew would begin any moment._

_He waited until his adversary began to advance down the corridor again to make his move. Careful not to disturb any loose gravel he rounded the corner with his pistol aimed high. As he turned he was met with an empty hallway. Chris blinked confused; he knew he hadn't been hearing things. The bastard had been just on the other side of the wall._

'_Where…' his mind started to process only to stop short when he heard a whistle come from right behind him._

_Snapping his body around, Chris had just in time caught a glimpse of blond hair before his face felt the impact of what felt like a ten ton steel ball smashing into his cheek, spinning him around. And another movement, a quick strike to his abdomen. And another, a grab to his arm, and a twist. Grunting back a pained sound, Chris was forced to let go of his pistol or lose his arm. Another graceful motion and Chris find his entire body, sore, smashed onto the stone floor._

"_Sloppy, Chris. I would expect better from one of my best men."_

_Chris gasped for breath as the virus-infected man mocked him. Each gulp of air accompanied by pain._

_Gritting his teeth, Chris twisted his body to the side. In one solid movement, his body turns; a steady hand finds his knife strapped to his pack and pulls it free while his legs pulled under his sturdy body in a taut coiled crouch._

_Raising a brow, Wesker smirked, unimpressed, nevertheless, humors his ex-teammate and braces his stance, one leg back._

_Eyes narrowing, Chris launches himself forward; his previous position providing the necessary momentum he needed to (hopefully) give him the speed to at least match the monster before him._

_Wesker dodges the knife, as expected, ducking underneath Chris's extended arm to land a hit of his own at the brunet's side, only to have it parried. Well, attempted to parry. Unfortunately for the human, his speed did not match the infected-psychopath's, and despite being able to thwart Wesker's blow, he did not manage to halt the momentum of Wesker's fist fully and was propelled backwards with a grunt._

_Regaining his balance, Chris once more readies himself, keeping his center of balance lower to the ground as he, again, moves to attack , knowing that if he should give his all-too-clever opponent the unintended chance to act first, he might not have the chance to recover._

_Minutes flew by in a stream of blows exchanged. Chris remained focused, refusing to allow the older man the satisfaction of seeing his verbal taunts working. Until finally, another thrust blocked, then parried pushes the two apart once more._

_Wesker pulled back with a smirk on his face that aroused Chris' suspicions, but he's too into the fight, too pumped on the adrenaline to actually think of 'what' it could be focusing only on the fact that Wesker, the one who killed all those innocents, who has turned his old partner against him, is standing right in front of him and he has to take him down. _

To Be Continued…

* * *

Initially, Chapter 2 was supposed to go all the way to where Chris wakes up in his new location but after staring at these six pages for over a year and fighting with my apparent weak points –fight scenes- I decided to break up the chapter into two parts. After a while things started to feel hopeless seeing these pages complete but not where I wanted to be for you guys.

Why am I pushing this now and not waiting until it was fully done? Easy, I set a deadline of my 23rd birthday on the 13th to post something. Sadly, school and plans have gotten in the way of the weekend. So I have decided to give you all this gift early. Wait…what? It's my birthday and yet you guys are the ones receiving… well if that isn't the story of my life I don't know what is.

Also, everyone give a round of applause to my editor the wonderful MyraHellsing, whom this chapter is dedicated to, for sticking by me and pretty much writing the fight scene for me when my brain failed. I love you, Imouto.

Oh, let me clarify something for you. A few people have mentioned this to me: I am aware that Chris' eyes are supposed to be Blue. When I did my research on the characters I was mainly focused on RE5 and no matter how many screenshots I looked at Chris always had a band of shadow over his eyes which made it very hard to tell what color they were. Then I found his B.S.A.A. badge that said brown was the color. So I just rolled with brown and at this point blue would look strange for what I want.


End file.
